Although it's Awkward, I'm Glad it's You
by Frustration At Its Finest
Summary: Maka needs a helping hand getting to the finish line. Soul is happy to lend his own. SoMa smut oneshot, written for day seven of soma nsfw week. The prompt was Finish. This contains sexually explicit material. If you do not like that kind of thing, do not proceed.


I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters, they belong to Atsushi Okubo. This contains sexually explicit material, you have been warned. This was my contribution for soma nsfw week, day seven: Finish.

* * *

"Wait, so you've never…? Not even once?"

"Maka is blushing furiously, trying her best not to look at her partner in the eye. She should just hit him, but really, she brought this upon herself.

"No. I've never had one Soul."

Now this conversation had all started with some offhanded comment. Soul had compared listening to a certain song with an orgasm. Miffed, Maka had mumbled under her breath that she wouldn't know, and Soul with his superhuman hearing had of course caught what she said. He just can't believe it, they're eighteen now, he's almost positive she has at least touched herself before, it's only natural. How is it that she's never actually finished?

"I don't get it, you've ya know.. tried to before right?" This is not a topic she wants to discuss, but it's already out in the open now, and maybe it would be good to let out her frustration over the matter. She trusts Soul most, logically it makes sense to confide in him.

"Yes I've tried, I've been trying since I was twelve and I still can't get it. All the things I've read say 'Oh, draw a bath, light candles!' or 'lock the door and get naked, clear your mind' and I've tried everything and I just can't get it! I think there's something wrong with me.." She's lost her steam, more disappointed in herself and embarrassed than anything. She wants to pull a Houdini, wants to evaporate into the atmosphere and float away. At least then she wouldn't have to worry about her body being dysfunctional.

"There's nothing wrong with you Maka, stop it. It'll happen when it's supposed to."

"But what if it never does? Maybe I should go see a doctor." She's curling up in on herself, trying her best to disappear into the cushions of their ugly, threadbare couch.

"No. Stop it." He startles her by placing a cautious hand on her shoulder, thumb rubbing comforting circles into the knotted muscle there. She peers at him from underneath too long bangs, and he looks so serious, so determined to convince her that there really isn't anything wrong with her. The look in his scarlet eyes makes her shiver. "You'll get there at some point. You just need to relax when you try. Uhh.. think about something that uhm, excites you? And don't think about anything else. Don't worry about anything that is going on around, just focus on the feeling and you'll be good." His face is bright red, eyes flickering from her mossy eyes to the ground and back. He's awaiting an indignant screech, waiting for her to slap him, for her to turn to her room and lock herself inside.

Instead of doing any of those things though, she straightens up a little, giving him a sideways glance.

"Have you ever touched a girl like that?" He can't even believe that she asked that, but he supposes it's become a free for all at this point. At least he knows for sure that his answer won't get him harmed.

"I uhh.. no. I haven't"

"What? Seriously? But there were so many girls in school trying to get into your pants, you never took them up on their offers?"

"Why the fuck would I? It would have been weird. I'm closest to you, I never want to jeopardize that by going off with some anonymous chick just to screw around. You know I'm not like that, don't you?"

"I do. I dunno, I just thought that… I don't know what I thought."

"Maka, I spend all of my time with you. With what time would I get laid by some other chick, really?" He has a point, she can't deny that. But she's still a little confused. He's attractive, he isn't dumb, he's a fucking deathscythe for fucks sake, how is he still a virgin?

"Because I only ever want to get that close with you, and you never seemed to want that but I wasn't about to go out and find someone to take out my sexual frustration on. That's what my hands are for stupid." She chokes on her spit, due to both his proclamation and the fact that she had actually said that last bit out loud. He wants to do… sexual things with her? She knows that sometimes he's a little flirtatious with her, and that he is always just a step behind her, glaring at anyone who dares to approach her, but she just figured that it was a weapon thing, that it was due to his bone deep dedication to protecting her. Apparently it was also due to sexual attraction. Who knew?

He's laughing at her now, whole body shaking, teeth showing and everything. She wants him to shut up. Wants his damn mouth shut. Wants to feel the vibration of his laughter in her chest. Wants to hit him, or kiss him, or she doesn't fucking know what. He thoughts are moving far to fast for her to keep up, but her body catches the tail of just one of those thoughts and plays it out before she can consciously stop it.

Her lips on his don't exactly shut him up, just changes his laughter to a quiet moan that is sent into her mouth, and she ricochets it right back into his. She likes the way his lips feel, actually loves it. She would bet that the rest of his skin is just as nice. She tangles a hand into the roots of his silvery hair, her other hand reaching around his torso and pulling him closer to her. He reacts in kind, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his lap, both of them groaning at the contact. It's surreal, this can't be happening, but it is, Maka is grinding her hips down onto Soul's lap, a low whine building in her throat. The friction feels amazing, her whole body is overheated. She's quite content with what is going on, Soul's mouth now at her neck, tongue tracing strange, arousing designs into her skin, but he stops and pulls back to look at her face. His expression is cautious, he's walking the tightrope with no safety net.

"Maka, can I try something?" His eyes are clear, as if he's trying to stare into her soul the way she can stare into his. It's a little intimidating.

"Uhh.. what do you want to try" She's shaking, from excitement, or nerves, or arousal, she can't tell anymore.

"Can I try to… to make you come?" Silence. Her tongue is glued to the roof of her mouth, eyes wide and looking mildly terrified. "Oh fuck, I'm sorry, no , shit. I didn't mean to scare you or anything , please don't look at me like that, I'm so sorry." He's rambling, trying to pull himself away from her, but when he shifts away from her, her legs lock around him, holding him in place. It takes an enormous amount of effort on her part, but she rescues her tongue from Non-Functional Land so she can tell him how not sorry he should be.

"Soul, it isn't that I don't want you to touch me like that, I just… I don't want to disappoint you.."

"How would you disappoint me?"

"By not finishing.. I just don't think I can, I don't want you to feel bad if I don't because it wouldn't be you. If I can't even make me feel good.." She's averted her eyes, ashamed.

"But.. you don't want me to _not_ touch you… right?"

"Well right but-" He slides his hand between her legs, simply rubbing her through her panties gently, and she sighs. _Why does it feel so good when he does it?_ She wonders.

"You need to stop worrying Maka, just let go. Let me try, I just want to try. Please let me.." He murmurs into her ear, taking the lobe carefully between his teeth and then sucking. She's panting now, and his lips make their way down to her neck, leaving a searing trail of pleasure in it's wake. He carefully tips her onto her back, balancing himself above her, keeping his full weight off of her. She wants more of him against her though, pulls him by his shirt.

"Off. Please" His shirt disappears in a split second, and she's already popped open more than half the buttons on hers. Just a few more and it's off, and Soul is already there, laving at her chest, sliding his tongue so far into her bra that it grazes a nipple. She squeaks, whole body jerking at the sensation, and she scrambles to unhook the damned contraption, tossing it to the floor and pulling Soul's chest against hers, kissing him hard. He's so warm, she feels like she's high. His thigh is rubbing against her core, and she knows that she's a goner, he's got her and he isn't going to let go and she's perfectly fine with that.

"Maka, let me taste you."

What? Taste her?

Oh. _Oh._

"Okay." It's his turn to be surprised. He ceases all movements, she growls in frustration.

"Are you sure? You're okay with this?" He's so scared. He doesn't want to hurt her, doesn't want to pressure her, just wants to help her let go and relax.

"Soul, please. I'm asking you. I want you to.. please." She pleads. How could he refuse?

He slides down her torso, kissing every inch of skin he can reach on his way down, stops at her skirt. He looks back up at her, sees her heaving chest and lust filled eyes, smirks as he ducks his head beneath her skirt and pulls her panties down her long, long legs. He gently nudges her legs apart, and groans when he sees her in all her glory, folds glistening, showing him just how ready she is. She smells like what he thinks heaven would. All he wants now is to know how she tastes.

As he slides his tongue up her already soaked slit, she moans loud, hips rocking towards his face. It makes him want to smile, but pleasuring her is number one on the priority list right now, he can smile later. After he makes her come.

"Oh my guuh.. god, Soul, don't stop." In response, he wraps his lips around her clit and slides a finger inside her, slowly, curling and twisting it around as he suckles at her. Her hips are starting to jerk erratically, noises coming from her mouth increasing in volume and neediness. Soul slides another finger into her pussy, scraping a tooth against her little bundle of nerves, and she shouts out his name, her walls clenching around him, hips all jerky and voice wanton.

He did it.

He made her come.

The first time she ever finished, it was because of him.

Fucking _awesome. _

He slides his fingers out and starts kissing his way back up her body, tongue dipping into her navel, making her shiver. She's still trying to catch her breath when he makes it all the way to her lips, their kisses breathy and sloppy, but warm, wet, and comforting. When he pulls away from her, she's smiling, grinning like a fool actually. It's contagious, her smile infecting him and pulling his lips up into a loving grin.

"There's nothing wrong with you, see? You just needed a little help."

"You're the best partner I could ever ask for."

"The feeling is mutual, little angel." And she blushes bright, tucks her head into his neck to hide her face, but eventually drifts off to sleep, breaths even and slow. Soul is still smiling. He's painfully hard and it doesn't even matter. He can finish himself off in the morning, her too if she'll let him. For now, sleeping with his love pressed against him, warm and alive, this is all he needs.


End file.
